Witch's Potion
Details Walkthrough Hetty Talk to Hetty and tell her you want to know more about the black arts. She will tell you she needs four ingredients. You need to get a rat's tail, burnt meat, an eye of newt, and an onion. Getting the ingredients * Rat's tail: Simply find any normal sized rat in Rimmington and kill it. * Burnt meat: Kill any creature that drops meat (for example one of the cows in Lumbridge farm or one of the giant rats just east of Rimmington. Chicken and seafood do not become cooked/burnt meat when cooked). Also found sometimes when you kill an Imp. Perhaps the closest area is the field just north of Port Sarim which has many cows. (The field is north of the farming shop which has a sheepdog in it.) Then, "burn" the meat. Use a cooking range (for example the one right north of Hetty's house) or cook it on a normal fire with logs (you will need a tinderbox and axe to do this). If you have too high a cooking level to burn it, simply '''use the cooked meat with the fire/range again', and your meat will always end up being burnt.'' * Eye of Newt: You can buy an eye of newt from the Magic shop in Port Sarim or at the Grand Exchange. Any magic shop is labelled with a small Fire rune on your minimap. * Onion: Either pick one, farm one, or buy one at the Grand Exchange. Onions can be found in a field due north of Rimmington or in the field behind Fred's farmhouse to the north-west of Lumbridge, beside the road leading to the crossroads at Draynor Village. Suggested Route Note: You don't have to start the quest to obtain all the ingredients, except for the rat's tail *Start in Lumbridge, kill a cow and take the meat. Burn the meat in a range or a fire in Lumbridge. It's easy to find a fire here, since many players train their Firemaking skills around this area. Just make sure that you do not eat the meat after you cook it once. *Pick an onion in the Fred the Farmer's garden. *Take 3 coins out of your bank in Draynor Village. *Stop in Port Sarim and buy an eye of a newt in the magic shop. *Go to talk to Hetty and ask to start the quest. *Walk back outside Hetty's house to kill a rat and take its tail. *Go talk to Hetty and give her the ingredients. * She'll put them in her cauldron and tell you to drink from it. Drink from the cauldron to complete the quest. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 325 Magic experience. Trivia * In RuneScape Classic, it is not possible to use cooked meat with a range to burn it, so players with a high Cooking level had major troubles in obtaining burnt meat. * With the introduction of the Grand Exchange, players may buy most of the ingredients that Hetty requires. * You cannot give one or a few of the ingredients to Hetty; you must have all four in your inventory to complete the quest. * If you already have all the ingredients with you when you start the quest (excluding the rat's tail), then this quest is one of the shortest quests in runescape. Another quest taking just as long is Imp Catcher. * Hetty is probably named after Hetty Green, the infamous 'Witch of Wall Street' who lived during the late 19th - early 20th century. * Sometimes players kill rats desperately trying to get a rat tail before realizing you have to start the quest for rats to drop a tail nl:Witch's Potion Category:Quests